pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Infidel/Team - Vanquishing Ritway
/cough... -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:56, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :How can you say this is remotely similar? Btw, I never did see your build though. The Rt/D build, I authored it. So you copied me there. I don't have splinter barragers. I have a normal MM, not a minion bomber. I don't have a BiP Spirits rit, and even then, we only have 1 of the same spirits. I don't have an AWS protter, and I don't have a WoR healer. So, how is this similar, aside from the frontline? I thought up this build with the help of Belar and Phenaxkian. -- Come visit 15:07, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::TBH, you stole mah idea though :O. Anyway, it's called light humor, don't get all fussy over it. Anyway, I'd lose the Clamor of Souls Rit and bring either Cure Hex or Reverse Hex > Hex Eater Sig on the Support Rit. Also, AwS Protters are good, or AwS HP spammers. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:09, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::I can't steal your idea if I never saw it :p And if you read the usage, Clamor of Souls is for AoE. And Hex Eater Sig is for hexes like Suffering. You don't have the energy to use Cure or Reverse Hex, as it is you need a high-energy set. -- Come visit 15:11, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::(ec)Check the time stamps of when you added it to your page GoD and when Infidel did it on his page. Infidel was around an hour ahead of the game =) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:11, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::There, problem settled. This is my idea, not yours :p -- Come visit 15:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wow, don't get so defensive over a joke. Learn2take humor. a 60AL in frontlines isn't the best idea, and slapping Painful Bond onto any Channeling Rit rapes with your massive Spirit horde. As does Summon Spirits. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:13, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wow, notice the ":p" meaning it's all in good fun. 60AL frontlines lolwut? It's 99 AL. My "massive spirit horde" has 1 attacker, so PB would be a waste. Summon Spirits is a nice idea, however. But the spirits aren't really required to win, they are there to minimize damage. Plus, they die so quickly, summon spirits would be pointless. -- Come visit 15:17, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Can i also point out, with most spirits being on your Rit lord they recharge quick enough. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:20, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yeah, that too :p -- Come visit 15:21, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::looks gud, but for the Bomber, I'd take Spirit's Gift instead of BotM, and Shamblings instead of Rising Bile (because things die to fast, and Shamblings are gud.) Death Nova is also a must, and unless you want to give up your rez, Putrid Bile would have to go. The main problem I can see with the build is that your spirits should affect your minions, and you want them to die faster instead of killing off your spirits faster (if you're using Death Nova), while Hexes might pose a small threat. Mend Body and Soul with up to 8 Spirits around is pretty imba for Condition removal, though, and don't be afraid to use a Major or even Superior Restoration Magic Rune to get more out of those heals because those Rits should be safe in the backline. Finally, Strength of Honor on a couple of support/backline rits would be nice to make your already imba Great Dwarf Spirit Rits even moar imba. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:22, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::The reason I didn't make the MM a bomber is because you'll wipe mobs so fast you won't have time to bomb them. With each frontliner doing 100+ damage a swing GUARANTEED, mobs will go down fast. I'm actually thinking of scrapping the MM for something else. I'll throw a major resto on the backline. SoH is a good idea, but it isn't really needed--like I said earlier, 100+ damage a swing=gg. -- Come visit 11:53, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Testing? Any more suggestions before moving this to testing? -- Come visit 17:12, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :I still don't really care for the MM, because you aren't bombing the minions, and Bone Minions don't have good DPS. Other than that, though, it looks good. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:20, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::Just changed it for a Mobile Spirits rit. Thoughts? -- Come visit 17:30, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Anyone else have suggestions/comments before I move it to testing? -- Come visit 16:44, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :Nice, makes clamor a bit Imba, as well as MB&S. But give support #2 a hard rez, and for the same rit, stick as a possiable variant summon spirit, i know Rit lord makes the spirits recharge really fast but it wouldn't hurt your energy if you could use old spirits =p. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:27, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::Clamor/MBaS is imba in this build :D And Support #2 can't use a hard res effectively, so SRS will do...I didn't want something like FoMF or DPS wil zero resto. And the spirits die too quickly and too unpredictably to use Summon Spirits effectively on the Support #2. -- Come visit 17:35, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Support Ritualist #2 I'm thinking of dropping Displacement for some kind of energy management, as it's energy-heavy even without it. Thoughts? – Come visit 16:40, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :if your dropping a spirit drop disenchantment, it costs more energy, and you don't need enchantment removal that much anyway....i'd rather have a 75% cahnce to block attacks, takes some pressure of your healers...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:50, 22 July 2008 (EDT) ::Mmm, you're sure? Well still, what do I drop Disenchantment for then? (I put in Disenchantment for enchant removal, as there is none in the build without it.) – Come visit 16:55, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Moved to testing Let the trash ratings begin. – Come visit 17:21, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :I wub how this was deleted for no reason. 10:47, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::I didn't even see it happen. I checked my complete watchlist, saw the red link and tried going through recent changes to see when it was deleted, and by who. Didn't find anything, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::It was deleted by Rapta. Consider discussing it with him, as it is violation of PvXwiki:Build Deletion. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:58, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, he told me "check the deletion log", but that didn't answer why it was deleted. I'll go discuss with him. 11:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Delete log says it was already deleted once....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:16, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Except I just made this. 13:27, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Maybe he meant that another Ritway was made but trashed. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:11, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I've never even heard of another Ritway TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:13, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Same, the only other one I've heard of is the DoA one, but that is vetted. 14:21, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::And I think that build only had like 3 Rits. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:26, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Exactly. Rapta fails if you ask me. 14:28, 24 July 2008 (EDT) What really fails, though, is that I thought of a way to make an SS Volleyer viable, after the old one was deleted: prof=R/any SpawningPower=11+1+2 Marksmanship=12 WildernessSurvival=6VolleyShotShotStrengthDwarf Weapon@10QuicknessStability@10of My Flesh/build Serpent's Quickness should reduce Volley's recharge to 1 second, so you can spam it like you would Barrage. You'd need a Zealous Bow, a BiP, and an Imbagon, though, so it would only work in a Team build. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Hehe, SpiritsStrengthway! 14:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::XD It could have even been possible in this Ritway, but you would have needed a BiP Rit or something else to help with energy, a lot. +159 dmg from Triple Shot every 7 (9 if you count attack rate?) seconds is still nice. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:51, 24 July 2008 (EDT)